


I'll Take This Magnetic Force of a Man to be My... Lover

by MBlair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: A modern love story between two young royals comes to a close with the celebration of  the century, a wedding! Enter the cathedral and take your seat, you have been cordially invited to attend the wedding of Prince Ben of Monaco to Princess Rey of England.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I'll Take This Magnetic Force of a Man to be My... Lover

**Author's Note:**

> My first ficlet of 2020 is here! Please enjoy this modern royal AU based on an amazing roleplay I’m working on right now, which features Prince Ben of Monaco and Princess Rey of England. The ceremony is based on a traditional Catholic wedding ceremony, with some changes for artistic license and to keep everything from getting too tedious. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from the Taylor Swift song “Lover”.

Rey let out a short breath as the buttons and zipper of her dress were gently raised, every inch raising her excitement about the day ahead as well as her nerves. Since the day she met Ben nearly two years ago, the result of a final attempt of their families to give their last single children a good match which ended in an unofficial engagement, this day had been anxiously awaited. 

“There we go. You look beautiful,” Leia said from behind Rey, stepping back once the last button was fastened. Rey turned just enough to look at her soon to be mother-in-law, as well as her new Queen. She reached for the older woman’s hand, holding it gently in her own shaking one, feeling the comfort and security bleed into her. Turning back again after a moment to look into the mirror, she took in the sight of herself in her wedding dress, tiara, and veil for the first time. Though she knew it was her standing there, a beautiful stranger was staring back at her. 

* * * 

Rey felt the entire world fall away as she walked down the aisle toward Ben, each step careful and measure to keep her from tripping or snagging her beautiful lace gown, the support of her uncle’s arm holding her in hers, holding her like he never wanted to let go. The music swelled and the guests stood to welcome her, many getting their first glimpse of their new princess as she continued forth toward her new husband. All of this faded quickly for Rey when Ben turned to watch her, the smile on his face now the same as the first one she had ever saw, the same that made butterflies burst forth in her stomach and throat. 

Soon the moment was through and Rey reached the end of the aisle, standing finally in front of Ben. “You look beautiful,” he whispered, her veil shielding her face just enough to lend an air of mystery but not enough so that he couldn’t see her beneath it. He soon lifted it, carefully allowing the delicate fabric to fall back across the braids that formed along the back of her head. 

Before Rey could respond however, the priest opened his bible and approached them, giving both of them a gentle smile to reassure the nervous couple before he began the ceremony. 

“Dearly beloved, you have come together into the house of the Church so that in the presence of the Church’s minister and the community your intention to enter into Marriage may be strengthened by the Lord with a sacred seal. Christ abundantly blesses the love that binds you. Through a special Sacrament, he enriches and strengthens those he has already consecrated by Holy Baptism, that they may be faithful to each other forever and assume all the responsibilities of married life. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions.” With that, both Rey and Ben took a step closer to each other, Rey putting her hand delicately in Ben’s to hold, each squeezing the others before the hands dropped away. 

“Benjamin Edward Albert and Rey Elizabeth Rose, have you come here to enter into Marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?”

Both Rey and Ben, looked toward each other, sharing a smile before both replying, “I have.”

“Are you prepared, as you follow the path of Marriage, to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?”

“I am.” 

“Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God and to bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?” 

“I am.” 

Taking a moment to turn a page in the Bible and whisper a small prayer for the couple in front of him, the priest raised his eyes back to them again. “Please repeat after me,” the priest said, holding the bible in his hands and looking toward Ben first, Ben taking Rey’s right hand in his own, rubbing over her ring finger for a moment, “I, Benjamin Edward Albert, take you Rey Elizabeth Rose, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part.” 

Ben took a deep breath, stealing a glance and a smile toward Rey before repeating the vows as she had heard them. “I, Benjamin Edward Albert, take you Rey Elizabeth Rose, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part.” 

The priest nodded, looking to Ben with warmth in his eyes before turning to Rey. “I, Rey Elizabeth Rose, take you Benjamin Edward Albert, to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part.” 

Rey squeezed Ben’s hands as she repeated, anxiously awaiting the moment when she could kiss him as his husband. Finally. “ “I, Rey Elizabeth Rose, take you Benjamin Edward Albert, to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part.” 

Satisfied with their promises to each other before God and the assembled congregation, they each received a cross and a blessing before the ceremony continued on, the little bridesmaids and page boys beginning to get restless behind them. Almost like a silent prayer or a hymn, the ceremony continued with the words, “May the Lord in his kindness strengthen the consent you have declared before the Church and graciously bring to fulfillment his blessings within you. What God has joined, let no one put asunder. May the God of Abraham, the God of Isaac, the God of Jacob, the God who joined together our first parents in paradise, strength and bless in Christ the consent you have declared before the Church, so that what God joins together, no one may put asunder.”

Once the rings sat gently on top of the bible, one shining platinum and the other a soft Welsh gold, the priest made a cross over them. Ben and Rey shared a glance for a brief moment, each unable to believe that they would soon be husband and wife, Ben soon taking the beautiful golden ring and slipping it on her delicate finger. 

“Rey Elizabeth Rose, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit,” he whispered to Rey, keeping her hand in both of his own for as long as he could before releasing it to let Rey take his back. 

“Benjamin Edward Albert, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity,” she said, finding herself pausing for a moment to keep from crying, letting out a deep, focusing breath before continuing, “In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.”

“And now,” the Priest continued, turning completely to the assembled congregation and guests, “After the blessings of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, as well as those of the congregation assembled, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your spirits be bound together in the sight of God, from this day forward and until the end of days. You may now kiss your bride.” 

It was barely a second after their marriage was officially declared before Ben was pulling her close, holding her safely in his arms as he leaned in for a kiss. It felt much like the very first, gentle and sweet but without any hesitation. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, all of the noise building around them fading away in the moment until it was just them. Just Ben and Rey. Husband and wife. 

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips before letting him pull away. 

“I know.”


End file.
